I Hate You But Just A Little Bit
by xana4
Summary: It doesn't matter that he smiles against her lips, knowing that he just won. None of that matters because, even though sometimes she hates him just a little bit, she loves him with all her heart, every single day. Kensi/Deeks Callen/Nell Kensi/Callen - friendship


**I hate you but just a little bit**

There are certain moments and certain things that happen and you can't quite explain. For example, when Kensi Blye sends G Callen a text and, in that exact second, she receives one from him, it's so creepy that she thinks twice about going to the nearest church and dipping her phone into holy water.

And she gives that idea some serious thought when she opens his text and it pretty much says what she just asked him.

_Can you meet me at the bar?_

Weirdness aside, they are sitting together 20 minutes later, both nursing cold beers and somewhat desperate looks. Kensi is always the one who breaks the silence because they both know Callen is too kept to himself to do such a thing. He'll talk, eventually, but not without a push.

"What did she do this time?"

Callen takes a deep breath and starts. It's not like he needs to ask her what she means because they've been doing this for over two years now.

"Can you believe that she started yelling at me just because I didn't hug her today?"

Kensi shakes her head. "Women need to be cuddled every now and then. You can't just expect her to be there for the sex and not for the rest. Is it that hard to hug her? You just have to put your damn arms around her and pull her to you, dude."

Yes, Kensi might not be the cuddliest person alive but she understands her issues. Having a relationship with Callen is certainly not a walk in the park. It took Kensi three years to make him tell her his favorite food. She can't even imagine what Nell has to go through with him. At least she knows what they do for a living. That counts for something.

"It's not just that. She's very emotional. She cries almost every time we watch a movie!"

Kensi rolls her eyes. "I know the kind of movies you like. I cry with them too. You need to let her pick the movies and you'll see that she'll stop crying. Comedies are the way to a girl's heart, if you ask me…"

Callen shakes his head again. "And what is it with you girls and shopping? She told me she needed a few things so I went with her to the mall. We were in that stupid building for five hours. Five hours, Kensi! Every bone in my body was screaming in agony and that's saying a lot, seeing as I've been shot and tortured before!"

Kensi laughs at this one. "Next time she wants to go shopping, tell her to call me. I don't mind spending hours going from store to store."

Callen takes a sip of his beer. It's nice to have someone to talk to about these small annoying things that make him lose his mind every now and then. But he knows she must need to vent too. Deeks can't be an easy person to date either. Lord knows he would never be able to date Deeks…there's not enough patience in his entire body for that sort of adventures.

"What about you? What did he do now?"

Kensi sighs. "Making a list would be easier…"

And Kensi starts.

Deeks leaves the toilet seat up every single time he goes in there which always leads to a huge fight.

He spends weeks without changing his sheets and, while she's not the master when it comes to keeping her place clean, that's downright disgusting.

He's never thinking about her when he's thinking about something, which makes her angry beyond comprehension.

She keeps giving him hints about things and he never gets them.

And Callen nods all the way because there's not much he can say. That's not a Deeks problem. That's something most men do. And those are things that most women find annoying. Even Nell gets mad with all those things Kensi just described.

So they drink a few more beers and go back home.

As soon as Callen opens the door, Nell rushes from upstairs, a huge smile on her face and something on her hand that he can't see because, before he has time to react, she's jumping in his arms and the only thing he can do is grab her.

She whispers a "I'm pregnant" in his ear then that changes everything for the better and explains a lot of what's been happing lately. And, truth to be told, G Callen never expected to get so happy upon hearing those words. But he knows, deep down, that as much as he complains about her and her antics, he loves her with all his heart. And Kensi knows that too. Sometimes, they just need to vent.

By the time Kensi gets home, Deeks is waiting for her, a serious look on his face that scares her. He doesn't give her time to talk.

"I'm going to tell you something and you're going to stay in silence until I'm done. Is that clear?"

Kensi nods, afraid to speak when he looks that serious. It kind of turns her on. Actually, it turns her on a lot when he has that look on his face. It makes her want to forget everything else, take her clothes off and take him to the bedroom…which is the way most of their annoyed-at-each-other-nights end.

Deeks starts.

"We, men, keep getting rules from women. But that has to stop. This time, you're going to hear my rules.

Rule number 1: You need to learn how to use a toilet seat. If it's up and you want it down, put it down. I've never complained about you leaving it down when I need it up.

Rule number 2: I'll change my sheets when I see they need to be changed. We spend most nights at your place so that point in your argument is just ridiculous.

Rule number 3: I spend more than half of my time thinking about you. It's not my fault that you have lousy timing and ask me what I'm thinking about during the moments I'm thinking about something else.

Rule number 4: If you want something, tell me! Subtle hints don't work with guys. We are not mind readers.

Rule number 5: I know you love me and that you're not going to change your mind just because we fight about these stupid things so you can run off and go have a beer with your bet girlfriend, also known as Callen, whenever you need to. I'll always be here waiting for you. Are we clear?"

That's about as much as she can take. Kensi smiles and jumps into his arms, kissing him with passion while he wraps his arms around her to keep her steady.

It doesn't matter that he smiles against her lips, knowing that he just won. None of that matters because, even though sometimes she hates him just a little bit, she loves him with all her heart, every single day.

**AN: Just a cute one-shot because I felt like it. What do you think?**

**Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


End file.
